Kai (4): El Camino de mi Destino
by Yahab
Summary: Solamente había amado a una persona durante siglos, le había regalado su alma y no se arrepentía, no se arrepentiría nunca de eso, pero tampoco soportaba que ella saliera herida por su culpa, en esos instantes más que nunca deseaba haber podido nacer junto con ella, haber podido estar en igual de condiciones, haber podido comenzar todo desde cero…
1. Sentimientos encontrados

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

><p><strong>(Secuela de "Kai 1,"2" y "3")<strong>

**(FIC INSPIRADO EN EL LIBRO DE "EL VALLE DE LOS LOBOS")**

**...**

**"Kai"**

**El Epiritu Acompañante**

**.**

**oOoOo**

**Cuarta Parte: El Camino de mi destino.**

**OoOoO**

**...**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Sentimientos encontrados **

**...**

Las cosas se habían puesto extrañas, desde el incidente con el joven héroe Aragón había perdido sus capacidades como adivino, el futuro se mostraba nebuloso y por más que lo intentaba el óculo solamente le mostraba su reflejo.

Suspiró de manera cansada, afuera de la carpa Impa y Zelda se reían de forma tierna.

-Parece que era todo un personaje Alteza- clamó Impa con voz divertida

Zelda le siguió la corriente, aunque su alegre risa solamente le bastaba para esos pequeños momentos.

-Me gustan sus habilidades de escritora- volvió a decir la sheikah con una vocecita divertida.

-Me pregunto si podría volver a ser tan buena ahora como lo era en aquel en aquel entonces.- le respondió casi con un suspiro- Escucha esto; _Cuando lo escuche refunfuñar profirió algo así como "Epona eres lo único bueno que me queda en la vida todo lo demás ya se ha ido al carajo", lo mire con ojos inquisidores mientras acariciaba a su yegua y después sin pensarlo siquiera fui a posármele en enfrente y le di un buen tirón de orejas, "¡Sí!" le gruñí con severo enfado, "Entonces, yo también me voy al carajo" solté sin la menor de las preocupaciones, hice que pusiera los ojos como platos antes de retírame del lugar a zancadas, escuche que me gritaba pero no me detuve para enfrentarlo, estaba enojada y herida pero al dar la vuelta por un recodo sentí que me tomaba de la mano. "alteza no se enoje, ¿Cómo cree que la estaba incluyendo en esto?" me dijo de forma preocupada, entonces suspire con mucha desgana "Dijiste todo lo demás, y si no me incluyes, eso significa que no tengo sitio en tu vida" le dije de forma Dolida, él agacho la mirada, me retire de forma lenta pero solo avance unos pasos antes de que él me tomara, nunca en su vida se había hecho con tanto atrevimiento pero hasta entonces tampoco habíamos discutido de esa manera, sabía que estaba preocupado por la seguridad del reino, sabía que el acoso del consejo ya lo tenía casi en sus límites, aun así se había puesto fuerte y reacio para no dejar ir sus convicciones, el problema era que seguía siendo una persona y como tal también había ocasiones en las que simplemente explotaba, tal vez era algo que yo no había podido comprender en un primer instante._

_******»******"Zelda perdóname" me susurró de forma dolida, lo siguiente que supe fue que había escondido su cabeza entre mi cuello, su cálida respiración termino por sacarme de quicio y también termine por abrazarlo "Claro que tienes lugar en mi vida, pero no precisamente en "esta" ¿Qué no vez que está llena de problemas?, de verdad que no quiero incluirte en esto, tú eres demasiado especial para eso" me dijo de forma bajita pero muy tierna, "no puedes dividir tu vida Link, somos lo que somos no podemos cambiarlo" mis palabras parecieron llegarle a lo más hondo de su alma, susurró unas cuantas cosas, "¿Entonces en donde está mi lugar en tu vida?" pronuncie de forma triste "¿Acaso no me vez más que como tu reina?, será siempre así hasta que nos muramos y nos quedemos en el olvido, es que acaso.." _

_******»******Tenía tantos reclamos provenientes de mi corazón ofendido aunque en realidad nunca termine por completarlos, solía ser un verdadero idiota cuando se le daba la gana, pero había momentos como ese en los que simplemente me hacía perder el raciocinio, no estoy segura de que fue lo que paso después de eso porque él también termino perdiendo la cordura, ese fue el beso más extraordinario que jamás haya sentido, aunque es muy probable que haya sido por que fue el primero que me dio, no hubo palabras, ni permisos, ni siquiera un solo aviso que lo delatara en sus intenciones, simplemente lo soltó como si fuera sido un instinto y después…._

Un terrible estruendo hizo que Zelda cerrara el Diario de golpe, Impa también se quedó perpleja, estaban tan ensimismadas que cuando crujieron los cristales ninguna de las dos supo reaccionar correctamente.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Impa corrió a la carpa del Adivino, Zelda la siguió de cerca. Las últimas dos semanas había sido tan caóticas, algo extraño había ocurrido, Link y Aragón no habían vuelto a hablarse desde su último encuentro, ni tampoco habían podido volver a verse de frente.

Era obvio que Link había perdido el sentido y había arremetido contra lo primero que tenía enfrente, Aragón entendía eso, no estaba enojado con el espíritu del Héroe, sin embargo él mismo era un otra historia, se había convertido en una cosa ajena incapaz de digerirse a sí misma y con la imposibilidad de volver a mirarse.

-¡Aragón! ¿Estás bien?- clamó Impa preocupada mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Estoy bien- susurró- se me ha resbalado el óculo de las manos.

Suspiró de manera amarga mientras se inclinaba para recoger el desastre.

-Ya déjalo- gruñó Impa tomándolo por los hombros y llevándolo hasta su mesita redonda de mantel morado, ese pequeño lugar en el que se ponía siempre a hacer sus predicciones.

Se sentó de manera triste y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos, las cuales habían permanecido vendadas durante muchos días.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le susurró Zelda sentándose a su lado y después le acaricio la cabeza con cariño- es mi culpa ¿cierto?, estas así desde que te pedí que me ayudaras a buscarlo.

-Perdóneme princesa es que siento tanta vergüenza de mí mismo.

-Sabes que Link no me habla del tema. Aragón por favor dime, si puedo ayudarte quiero hacerlo. ¿Qué paso esa noche?

El joven adivino suspiró de manera aún más profunda.

-Nos pelamos y nos enojamos, le dije cosas hirientes… pero fue porque él no respeta su vida Alteza, quería que entendiera que todos somos personas y sin importar la situación también sentimos y cometemos errores.

Nuevamente el aire se le había escapado, la princesa lo volvió a abrazar con ternura y después de un rato cuando lo escucho gimotear le pasó las manos por el rostro para secarle las lágrimas.

-Ok, ya entendí, lo regañaste, pero eso no tiene nada de malo, él también se ha estado comportando como un niño, haciendo berrinche y todo eso, le pediré que venga a disculparse.

-Por favor no lo haga- musitó con él con el mismo tono dolido- no puedo ni siquiera verlo a la cara, lo último que le dije fue _"No quiero seguir discutiendo con un animal sin raciocinio_", fui realmente grosero y además…

-¿Qué paso?- volvió a pronunciar ella de forma tierna. Debía de haber pasado algo realmente malo para que Aragón le dijera ese tipo de cosas.

-Intento morderme- soltó de forma herida.

Zelda se quedó un poco helada al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué?...P..Pero, pero, no lo hizo ¿Verdad?

-No. Pero ese no es el problema, me asuste un poco y le di un manotazo.

-¿Cómo que le diste un manotazo?- profirió Impa con los ojos hechos platos- ¿Cómo fue eso, ¡Él es un espíritu!?

-No sé, creo que fue instintivo, cuando menos me di cuenta había irradiado esa extraña magia, ¡Lo golpeé! ¿¡Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo Impa¡?, ¡Me atreví a levantarle la mano!, no entiendo cómo fue que fui capaz de hacer eso, cuando reaccione ya lo había tirado al piso…. Me siento mal, muy mal. Él estaba perdido y confundido y yo lo trate de esa forma.

Nuevamente hundió su rostro entre sus manos, Impa también se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo con ternura, no solía darle ese tipo de cariño aunque teniendo a la princesa secundándola no sentía tantas dudas.

-Está bien Aragón- susurró Zelda- Si Link se está portando mal no tienes por qué sentirte de esa manera, no importa lo que sea o lo que le haya pasado, él no tiene derecho a lastimarte.

Dejó a Aragón en manos de Impa y volvió con tristeza al castillo, ya casi era la hora de la comida y últimamente Makivelo le tenía demasiado puesto el ojo.

[***]

Cuando abrió la puerta de su recamara lo primero que vio fueron cientos de plumas volando.

-¡Link!, no otra vez, ¡Ya basta!- gruñó.

Al fondo de la estancia la bestia de ojos azules estaba zangoloteando con enojo una de las almohadas de la cama de Zelda, le había enterrado los dientes y la movía de un lado a otro como si intentara sacarle todo el relleno.

Zelda caminó con pasos firmes hasta llegar a su lado y con cierta maestría tomó la almohada por uno de los extremos.

-¡Basta!, suéltala ya- le dijo con firmeza.

Durante algunos instantes él gruñó de manera bajita y la obligo a forcejear un poco, tenía la tela bien clavada entre los dientes y era obvio que no tenía pensado soltarla, después de todo necesitaba algo con qué reventar la ira y ese algo definitivamente no iba a ser Zelda. Cuando la princesa le acerco la mano a la cabeza Link retrocedió rápidamente, había perdido su almohada pero no perdería cosas más importantes.

Se retiró gruñendo de forma bajita y fue a echarse a uno de los rincones del cuarto. Zelda simplemente suspiró y después dejó caer lo que quedaba de la tela en el piso, desde que Link había regresado no le había dirigido la palabra, se había quedado convertido en lobo sin atreverse a decir nada.

-No puedes seguir haciendo esto Link- le dijo ella al ver sus ojitos tristes- se está volviendo sospechoso que pida demasiadas almohadas y además últimamente dejas demasiado desastre- clamó ella mientras veía como algunas plumas seguían cayendo lentamente hacia el piso

Cuando sintió que la princesa se sentó ahí a su lado él se hizo más ovillo.

-Por favor Link, perdóname ya no sé cómo disculparte, ¿hasta cuándo me vas a tener de esta manera?, ya te he dicho que lo siento un millón de veces, ¿acaso no piensas volver a hablarme nunca?

Simplemente permaneció en el silencio, aunque si hubiera estado vivo su corazón se hubiera escuchado con latidos desenfrenados, esa forma de lobo le ayudaba a mantener su compostura, le permitía dejar sus sentimientos detrás de la línea, aunque también se había vuelto un poco salvaje y había luchado en incontables ocasiones por mantener a raya sus instintos, lo único que no podía dejar de hacer era gruñir, porque sentía que si seguía reprimiendo esa parte de sí mismo estallaría en mil pedazos.

La princesa acercó su mano para acariciarlo pero él se volvió intangible, ligero como el viento, desde hacía dos semanas que ni siquiera le permitía tocarlo. Zelda se viró de inmediato, dolida por la actitud de su compañero, había estado tan feliz de que volviera pero al mismo tiempo desde aquel día no había dejado de derramar lágrimas, al igual que ahora cada vez que sentía el rechazo tenía que limpiarse el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Le dolía tanto que él hubiera dejado de hablarle, que no le permitiera tocarlo y que ya no durmiera junto con ella.

-Bien- susurró de forma más que dolida.

El corazón de Link también se había puesto a llorar en silencio. Porque las palabras de Aragón aún seguían es su cabeza _"Usted fue quien comenzó todo", _tenía razón y debía de aceptarlo, si no se hubiera enamorado de ella las cosas podrían haber sido muy distintas, desde el inicio había sabido que un simple mortal no tenía nada que ofrecerle a una Diosa, pero había sido tan feliz a su lado y jamás creyó que su amor tuviera consecuencias, que ella renunciaría su inmortalidad para quedarse a su lado. Ya le dolía lo suficiente haberle arrebatado su primera vida ¿Por qué tenía Zelda que seguirlo a todas partes?,¿Por qué había dejado que las diosas se adueñaran de sus almas?, lo único que había salido de aquello era que se habían convertido en un par de piezas de ajedrez en un juego cíclico infinito.

De verdad que sentía tanta rabia, nuevamente había clavado los dientes en sí mismo y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas porque ella no viera que el espíritu se le escapaba poco a poco como lo hubiera hecho la sangre si hubiera tenido su forma de hylian

-Está bien si nunca más vuelves a hablarme, pero por favor, al menos ve y discúlpate con Aragón, no estoy segura de cómo fue que se pelearon, pero algo me dice que no solamente fue por mis tonterías. Aunque de todas formas no tenías por qué desquitarte con él, solamente quería ayudarte y mira nada más como le pagas.

******»******Si quieres tratar mal a alguien ¿A caso no te basta conmigo?

El silencio permeo la estancia, mientras sus propias palabras los desgarraban a ambos por dentro.

-La verdad…- susurró ella mientras se levantaba y lo dejaba a solas- no se para que volviste, tu presencia solamente me lastima, si ya no me quieres, entonces…¿Por qué te quedas a mi lado?

Después de eso salió llorando de la estancia.

Link levantó un poco la cabeza mientras la veía marcharse y azotar la puerta con ira, después de un rato volvió a recostarla en el piso, ahora que Zelda no estaba también comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada. No tenía lógica que estuviera ahí en su cuarto, que la viera todos los días así de cerca y que al mismo tiempo intentara mantenerse lo más lejos. Pero tenía miedo de que el gran mal la alcanzara, porque a pesar de sus esfuerzos no había podido localizarlo.

Durante mucho tiempo pensó que estaba en Makivelo, aunque en últimas fechas ya no estaba seguro, lo había seguido de forma ferviente pero al final no había podido demostrar nada, el pequeño malvado ministro parecía ser simplemente eso y el gran mal aún era un misterio que se ocultaba y acechaba tras los muros del castillo.

El simple hecho de pensar a Zelda entre toda esa aura de demonio le causaba escalofríos. La impotencia le recorría toda su esencia porque lo único que había podido hacer en esa forma era purificar el cuarto. De ese modo se había quedado para cuidarla y al mismo tiempo para desarraigarla de su lado, era posible que terminara por hacer que ella lo odiara eternamente, pero para cuando todo acabara tal vez Zelda podría comenzar de nuevo. Sin sentir pena ni remordimiento, ni tampoco extrañarlo tanto. Lo cual para él significa un dolor inmenso, había sido iluso creyendo que todo estaría bien siempre, que su amor podría compensar todos los demás dolores, pero la realidad era muy diferente, se había dejado guiar por sus sentimientos sin ponerse a pensar otra cosa, sin dejar de ser egoísta. Tal vez si hubiera sido un lobo desde siempre las cosas habrían marchado diferente, nunca hubieran dejado de ser amigos y ella lo seguiría amando con ese cariño inocente, pero al mismo tiempo su debilidad había salido a flote, imaginaba a Zelda en brazos de otra persona y aquella visión le desgarraba el alma, ¿Podría haber seguido con eso? ¿Viendo a la mujer que amaba en brazos de otro?

Las lágrimas se le escurrieron sin poder detenerse y gimoteó de forma ahogada sin siquiera pensarlo.

Solamente había amado a una persona durante siglos, le había regalado su alma y no se arrepentía, no se arrepentiría nunca de eso, pero tampoco soportaba que ella saliera herida por su culpa, en esos instantes más que nunca deseaba haber podido nacer junto con ella, haber podido estar en igual de condiciones, haber podido comenzar todo desde cero…

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

Bueno creo que hay mas preguntas que respuestas, tantas que ni siquiera yo he podido contestármelas plenamente, y Link también se siente muymuy perdido, va a necesitar un buen empujón para poder retomar su camino de Héroe, por suerte Zelda siempre va a estar ahí a su lado aunque él haya decidido quedarse convertido en Lobo.


	2. Cenizas de un incendio

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 2: Cenizas de un incendio.**

**...**

Cuando azotó la puerta sin querer alertó a cierto individuo que vagabundeaba por los pasillos, la pobre Zelda había salido sin el menor de los cuidados, detrás de ella el ministro Makivelo la siguió sin aviso.

Al girar en un recodo se dio cuenta de la extraña esencia y se detuvo de golpe, lo que ocasionó fue que el individuo se tropezara torpemente contra ella, lo miró con mucho recelo y después de tomar aire y recomponerse prosiguió con su camino, había sido una mañana sumamente pesada y lo último que necesitaba era que ahora se le ocurriera pegársele como chinche chupasangre, como solía hacerlo a veces.

Suspiró aun con más recelo cuando llegó hasta las plantas bajas y lo vio todavía a sus espaldas. Entonces nuevamente se detuvo de golpe, y el ministro volvió a chocar contra ella, después de eso refunfuñó con blasfemias y enojos.

-Largo- rugió ella de un modo bastante silencioso pero a la vez con mucha energía.

-¿Qué?

-No me gusta que me esté siguiendo y lo sabe, ¡Largo!

Después de todo ya no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo, lo había soportado durante toda su vida pero no pensaba seguirlo haciendo.

-Pequeña mocosa ¿con quién crees que hablas?

-En primer lugar no sé si ya se dio cuenta pero ya no soy una mocosa y en segundo lugar ¿con quién cree usted que habla?, ¡yo soy la princesa de Hyrule!, no sé por qué pero creo que está queriendo voltear los papeles.

El ministro gruñó de enfado, Zelda se viró de manera fría y comenzó a andar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Es la hora de sus lecciones!- refunfuñó el hombrecillo cuando vio que la princesa se alejaba hacia la salida.

-Si, es cierto, iré a estudiar en el jardín trasero- dijo ella de forma fingida aunque en parte era cierto porque el pequeño bosquecito le ayuda a concentrarse cada vez que practicaba en secreto su magia.

-Me refiero a sus malos modales- dijo de forma amenazante mientras la tomaba de una de sus muñecas.

Zelda profirió un grito ahogado, otra vez estaba segura de que algo no estaba en el lugar correcto, la había lastimado con demasiada facilidad, aunque en lugar de llorar o rendirse se viro de forma brusca para encararlo.

Hacia tiempo que sus sentimientos se habían engrido con su magia, solamente le basto un segundo para pensar y otro para reaccionar, una fuerte descarga de energía le emano del cuerpo y cuando el ministro se dio cuenta lo último que vio fueron estrellitas volando sobre su cabeza.

Literalmente era como si lo hubiera electrocutado.

-¡Diablos!- murmuró Zelda al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

El pobre ministro se había desmayado en ese preciso instante, ella se acercó de forma temerosa lo pateó un poco para ver si despertaba pero el pequeño hombre estaba completamente noqueado.

-Lo que me faltaba, bueno al menos no está muerto- no sabía cómo sentirse, quería reírse por lo ridículo que se veía el tipo y al mismo tiempo estaba sumamente preocupada ¿desde cuándo su magia se le iba a así de las manos?, se alegró mucho de que hubiera sido él y no otra persona quien la había sacado de quicio.

Se alejó de manera discreta y salió del castillo sin que nadie se diera cuanta.

**[***]**

Cerca del medio día Impa regreso al castillo, Aragón se había recompuesto un poco y considero que lo mejor sería estar cerca de la princesa, sabía que se había estado haciendo la fuerte pero también que su corazón no había dejado de llorar en silencio.

Estaba severamente enojada con Link porque a decir verdad no sabía que mosca le había picado, Zelda no se había aventurado a contarle a ella y a Aragón su pequeño incidente con el Beso, e Impa tampoco sabía porque de un momento a otro Link se había quedado como un lobo de tiempo completo.

Lo que si sabía era que con su actitud lastimaba a Zelda y eso también a ella le dolía.

-¿Princesa?- la llamó mientras tocaba la puerta de su cuarto.

Adentro Link irguió las orejas pero no abandono su sitio. Impa se asomó discretamente pero al no ver a la princesa cerró la puerta de inmediato. El espíritu del héroe se había convertido en un adorno, uno que por cierto ella no podía ver porque no se había puesto su monóculo.

Después de media hora Link volvió a escuchar que la Sheikah entraba a la recamara.

-Zelda, ¿Ya volviste?- preguntó a la nada mientras la buscaba en el baño privado y en otros rinconcitos de la estancia.

Se asomó hasta debajo de la cama y después cuando se irguió busco su monóculo en uno de sus bolsillos.

Miro a Link echado en la esquina del cuarto y cierto miedo creció dentro de ella.

-Link está aquí. ¿Zelda está sola?- habló en voz alta como si de verdad no la importara que Link la oyera- ¿En dónde estás cielo?- habló de nuevo consigo misma mientras se iba.

Al cerrar la puerta Los ojitos de Link se volvieron un poco vidriosos

**…**

-¡Aragón!- lo llamó mientras entraba en la carpa.

El joven adivino estaba parado justo en el umbral, llevaba una alforja con unas botellas de agua como si presintiera que Impa volvería.

-Ayúdame a encontrarla- dijo Impa sin poner atención a su amigo.

El parpadeó un par de veces de forma triste.

-Ven- le dijo tendiéndole al mano.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con cautela al acercarse.

-Vi algo- susurró de una extraña manera.- el futuro se ha vuelto borroso, pero mientras dormía pude ver a la princesa, me levante de inmediato pero he esperado un rato a que vinieras a buscarme.

-¿También me viste?- preguntó ella de forma curiosa.

-No… pero te esperaba, fue, como ese tipo de sensación a la que solemos llamar _"presentimiento"_.

Impa viró la mirada, no sabía porque pero de repente se había puesto un poco nerviosa. Después de eso ambos emprendieron el camino, Aragón la guio hasta las lindes del cementerio.

-¿Por qué venimos aquí?- preguntó ella de forma dubitativa.

-Porque la princesa esta triste… el otro día me dijo que el joven héroe se niega a hablarle, también me ha contado que se ha vuelto intangible y que ya no la deja tocarlo.

-¿Y bien?

-Es normal que busque un consuelo- susurró de forma queda- a veces sin darnos cuenta terminamos por buscar algún reemplazo, algo que nos haga sentir cerca de aquello que hemos perdido.

-Un reemplazo- profirió Impa haciéndose a la idea.

Después de un rato cuando llegaron a la tumba bajo el Manzano descubrieron a la capucha negra sentada en los cimientos de la efigie.

**[***]**

Sus sentimientos no habían desaparecido, era cierto que Link últimamente la ignoraba pero ella seguía amándolo de una manera intensa, sin saber cómo su propio cuerpo había comenzado a exigirle cariño, pero Link era un espíritu que podía materializarse de forma caprichosa, en ese aspecto ella estaba en desventaja porque no podía obligarlo a tomar su forma sólida y tampoco podía abrazarlo a la fuerza así como si nada.

Lo único que le quedaba era la vieja efigie, el gran lobo de piedra que había usado él para llamarla hace años.

De forma nostálgica se había abrazado a la piedra, era fría y dura, pero de cierta forma la mantenía con esperanza, esperaba pacientemente a que Link volviera a su lado, a que las cosas volvieran a ser como eran antes cuando los dos eran felices sin importar sus condiciones.

A un lado junto a la tumba había dejado el viejo diario, lo había leído de inicio a fin y no entendía porque faltaban las últimas páginas, ese pequeño hueco entre líneas la había hecho sentirse incompleta, porque lo último que había escrito evidentemente relataba sus alegres días con el joven héroe.

Lo había ojeado de manera cuidadosa pero al igual que todos los días había terminado por ceder al cansancio y a la añoranza, de pronto cuando menos se daba cuenta sentía que necesitaba más que nunca a su Lobito.

El mármol rozó sus mejillas dándole un poco de alivio, se había puesto a acariciarlo como si de verdad sintiera, pero lo que en realidad importaba era que ella era quien sentía.

-Mi niña ¿Qué haces ahí sentada?

La voz de Impa hizo que abriera de forma sorpresiva los ojos.

-A.. yo.. bueno…- balbuceó de forma tonta pero al final de cuentas termino por soltar un suspiro- estaba abrazando al Lobo- dijo sin más remedio.

Impa se sentó sobre la tumba y después colocó el viejo diario sobre su regazo, recordaba el pedazo de la historia que Zelda le había leído en la mañana y sintió curiosidad por ojearlo un poco, aunque en realidad no leyó nada por respeto, era un diario después de todo y seguro que contenía cosas privadas.

-¿Qué le paso al final?- preguntó de forma graciosa al percatarse que le faltaban algunas páginas.

-No sé- susurró Zelda mientras volvía a recargar su mejilla contra la superficie de la efigie- así estaba cuando se lo quite a Link, **seguro que en mi otra vida le quite algunas páginas**.

-Si- susurró Aragón de forma triste- si le quito algunas páginas.

Ambas voltearon a verlo, el joven adivino ya no podía con esa carga, durante algunas noches había recibido pistas en sueños y durante las últimas horas se había convencido de que lo mejor era que la princesa supiera la verdad completa.

-¿Sabes algo Aragón?- preguntó la princesa bajando de la efigie del Lobo.

-Si sé…Si sé lo que le paso a su diario- pronunció de forma dolida.

-¿Qué le paso?

-El joven héroe se _"comió"_ las últimas páginas.

-¿¡Qué!? , ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué Link hizo eso?

-Porque tenía miedo de que se enterara.

-¿Enterarme?

-Yo sé…

Guardó silencio durante unos instantes, la mirada se le puso algo vidriosa y termino por inclinarse y agachar la cabeza. Sus rodillas hicieron cierto sonido ahogado cuando aterrizaron en el suelo sin la menor consideración posible.

-Perdóneme Alteza, soy un Sabio y aún así he osado mentirle.- clamó sintiendo mucha vergüenza ante sus acciones.

-Tranquilo Aragón, ¿Por qué dices que me has mentido?

- La he visto sufrir durante los últimos días, pero he tenido miedo de contarle lo que ocurrió esa noche. Perdóneme princesa yo sé cuál es la razón de que el joven héroe haya dejado de hablarle.

Por unos instantes Zelda se quedó atónita sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello.

-Yo sé… porque él intenta alejarla de esa manera.

-¡Aragón!, ¿Cómo te atreviste?- gruñó Impa con mucho enojo. Lo tomó del cuello y lo obligo a pararse.

-¡Impa basta!- profirió Zelda con la preocupación en el rostro.

La Sheikah soltó al Adivino y después la Princesa se acercó a él y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Dime Aragón, por favor te lo suplicó, ¿hay alguna forma de que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes?

-No.. no lo sé, no lo creo.

-Es porque lo hice llorar, fue por esa tontería del beso.

-¡Beso!, ¿Cuál beso?- profirió notoriamente avergonzado- no sé nada de eso.

-¿Entonces?- gimoteó ella tratando de que no se le salieran las lágrimas.

Aragón suspiró de forma pesada, apartó a Zelda con delicadeza y después de muchos días se atrevió a quitarse las vendas para poder mostrarle sus manos . Impa gruñó al verle la cicatriz en la palma, enfureció tanto que lo tumbó de una sola cachetada.

-¡Impa!- profirió Zelda cuando vio que su tutora lo tiró con fuerza desmedida. Aragón se irguió de forma dolida, pero no se levantó solo se sobo la mejilla ahí tirado en el piso.

-¡Te atreviste!- bufó la Sheikah- ¡Te atreviste a pisarla!, ¡Pusiste los pies en la Tierra Sagrada!

El joven sólo bajó la mirada.

-Estaba siguiéndolo, El joven héroe me llevó hasta ese sitio, además… estaba preocupado- se excusó aunque sabía que sus razones no valían.

Nadie, excepto reyes y constructores de reyes podían pisar ese sitio, se contaba que la sangre te quedaba maldita si rompías ese tabú, también se decía que podías pedir permiso derramando tu esencia en tierra sagrada, según se contaba nadie había logrado cruzar usando ese método, la insolencia de querer profanar tierra de reyes se castigaba cuando la propia sangre que derramabas se convertía en alguna clase de bestia la cual terminaba por devorarte.

Aragón lo sabía y esa noche cuando siguió al espíritu del héroe no había osado seguir sin poder pedir permiso, no sabía que tan seguro era ese método, pero como Sabio su deber era velar por el futuro sin importar lo que a él le pasara.

La rabia de Impa no aceptó condición ni excusa alguna, lo que en un momento se había presentado como un sentimiento de amor ahora había erguido de manera furica reemplazado por el mismísimo odio.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

Auch, el pobre Aragón se ha metido en un verdadero lió, ahora que ha reunido la fortaleza para decirle la verdad a la princesa tendrá que cuidarse mas que nunca de la furia de Impa...


	3. Una Luz que emana desde el pasado

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 3: Una Luz que emana desde el pasado.**

**...**

-¡Basta!- la princesa se interpuso entre sus amigos.

La rabia en los ojos de Impa se desvaneció por un instante, Zelda se inclinó hasta el Adivino, Aragón quien sentía sumamente avergonzado agachó la mirada de forma triste y volvió a susurrar "Lo siento", la princesa Zelda nuevamente lo abrazó de forma tierna y le sobo la mejilla que Impa le había herido.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó en tono bajito.

-El joven héroe quería enseñarme algo.

-¿Tan importante era?, ¿Por qué Link se arriesgó a llevarte hasta ese sitio?

-Era importante. Tenía que ver… no para creer, sino más bien para sentir. Es algo que también debe ver alteza.

-¿Yo también?- volvió a pronunciar de forma bajita.

-Link está sufriendo…

Era la primera vez que él lo llamaba por su nombre, y entonces Zelda entendió que nada de esto tenía que ver con el destino, con las diosas o con el gran mal que se avecinaba. Era algo que tenía que ver con Link y solamente con Link.

-Llévame- susurró.

Él asintió con la cabeza, aunque en su corazón se había abierto una enorme herida, tampoco quería que la princesa supiera algo como eso, pero los sueños se habían vuelto constantes y además sabía que Link no podría afrontar esto solo, durante años había existido con esa inmensa carga, ese doble miedo que lo había torturado durante siglos, primero con el dolor de haberla visto desde el umbral tomar esa decisión tan dolorosa y después con el miedo de creer que su espíritu había desaparecido, no importaba cuantas veces hubiera salvado a Hyrule, cuantas veces se hubiera enfrentado a enormes monstruos, a males inacabables y odios infinitos, al final él seguía siendo Link y su alma era tan frágil como la de cualquier mortal que hubiera existido, amaba, reía y le dolía, de la misma manera que a cualquier otra persona. La diferencia era que su dolor había durado siglos y Aragón ya no estaba tan seguro que de verdad pudiera seguirlo afrontando.

Se levantó de la mejor forma que pudo, el golpe de Impa le había dolido pero no por el hecho de que ella se lo hubiera dado así de fuerte, era por el rechazo. ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué ocurriría cuando se enterara de lo que estaba por mostrarle a la princesa?

La interrogante se quedó engrida de forma ponzoñosa en su cabeza hiriéndolo cada vez más y más a medida que las guiaba en el camino. Cuando por fin estuvieron frente a la "Línea" que dividía al cementerio el Adivino volvió a sacar su daga.

La princesa Zelda lo detuvo con la mano y de forma tierna entrelazo sus dedos con los de él para darle ella misma el permiso.

-No Aragón, deja que yo te lleve.

-Lamento que tenga que rebajarse hasta este punto- susurró él de manera aún más dolida.

-Princesa- Impa la llamó de forma suplicante- también lléveme con usted, también quiero estar a su lado.

Ella asintió de manera tierna pero antes de tomarle la mano la miro de forma graciosa.

-Sólo si prometes dejar de golpearlo Impa.

-Bien- asintió de forma un poco tajante y después hizo una mueca curiosa antes de virarse para así evitar las miradas del adivino.

Caminaron de manera lenta. De forma curiosa, Impa logro ver las marcas de sangre apenas visibles sobre la tierra, tazaban un pequeño sendero como si hace días Aragón se hubiera dejado desangrar a propósito, era más que obvio que él había sido el último mortal en rondar por ahí en años.

El curioso camino a Tierra de Reyes se veía muy diferente durante el día, el joven adivino parpadeó de manera graciosa y de un momento a otro se dio cuenta que de no ser por su propio rastro hubieran terminado perdidos.

-Oye Aragón.

-¿Si princesa?

-Creo que tu abuelo no te dijo que terminarías teniendo el trabajo más peligroso del mundo.

-¿Lo dice por el gran mal?

-No precisamente. Lamento que hayas tenido que lidiar con la ira de mis guardaespaldas.

Él rio de forma nerviosa mientras Impa volvía a hacer cierto berrinche.

-Tampoco esperaba que Link intentara morderte.

-Está bien… lo entiendo, yo… la verdad no sé si hubiera podido soportar semejante carga de haber estado en su sitio. Princesa lo que estoy a punto de mostrarle es muy delicado, pase lo que pase debe prometerme algo.

-Si- musitó.

-Bueno en realidad es más de un algo, antes que nada no debe de enojarse con el señor héroe y tampoco debe de juzgarse a sí misma.

-¿A mí?

-Si- musitó- las cosas que suceden en el pasado ya no pueden ser cambiadas, tampoco vale la pena arrepentirse, lo único que podemos hacer es vivir con alegría nuestro presente, y entonces, tal vez podamos crear un hermoso futuro.

Nuevamente asintió de forma seria, las palabras de Aragón se quedaron grabadas en su memoria, el curioso ambiente también llamo su atención de sobremanera, el cementerio se había vuelto casi un semi-bosque y los mausoleos aparecían de forma dispersa como si cada uno reclamara para sí mismo su propio espacio.

-Vaya- susurró Impa- nunca creí que pisaría este lugar en mi vida, se siente… extraño. ¿Creen que de verdad este maldito?

-No.-clamó Zelda de forma relajada.- Sólo hay una fuerte corriente de energía mágica rondando este sitio.

-¿A, si?

-Mhump, si, es tan palpable que hasta siento que se me pega, pero no se siente como algo malo, aunque si tiene cierta esencia protectora, tal vez de ahí es de donde viene la leyenda.

-Vaya- volvió a musitar ella con asombro.

-Parece que sus capacidades mágicas se han despertado bastante- clamó Aragón con alegría- bueno después de todo ha tenido un buen maestro, a decir verdad me pregunto ¿qué hubiera pasado si el señor héroe se hubiera quedado del otro lado de la línea?, es decir, creo que ya no hay nadie en Hyrule capaz de desentrañar los misterios de la magia, bueno al menos no por voluntad propia- dijo recordando lo que había pasado hace unas noches.

Después de una larga caminata llegaron al sitio indicado, Aragón suspiró de manera pesada, Zelda e Impa casi se quedaron con la boca abierta un par de minutos, el imponderable mausoleo de mármol se erigía de forma hegemónica a lo largo y ancho de esa parte del bosquecito.

-¡Madre de las diosas!- susurró Zelda.

-¡Princesa!

. , perdón por la expresión Impa.

La Sheikah gruñó de mala manera.

-¡Ese Link!, no importa cuánto tiempo lo tenga a su lado no debe dejar que la influencie.

-Lo siento- volvió a decir con un toque de nervios.

Aragón sonrió un poco por lo bajo aunque después su mirada se volvió triste al ver de nuevo aquella tumba.

-Alteza- susurró y después la tomó de la mano para llevarla hasta la base del mausoleo- Impa tú quédate ahí atrás por favor.

La Sheikah nuevamente gruñó pero se quedó en su sitio.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Zelda.

-Porque estoy cuidando mi vida.- habló haciendo que Zelda soltara una pequeña risita. -Es tan egoísta, pero… si me mata no podre seguirla ayudando.

-Si…, está bien- musitó.

Cuando llegaron al centro él guío su mirada hasta que ella encontró ahí la escritura antigua. Leyó con cierta dificultad aquel Hyliano antiguo demasiado adornado al igual que el resto de la tumba, entonces se quedó callada y cierto escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

-Esta tumba tiene trescientos años- musito él de forma bajita, la tomó de forma cariñosa de la mano y la guío hasta sentarse muy cerca de la entrada- supongo que ya se imagina quien está ahí adentro.

-Si… se me ha revuelto un poco el estómago. "¿Será esto lo que Link siente cuando esta en su efigie?"

-Lo sé- volvió a hablarle en tono bajito.- lo siento, no sabe lo que hubiera dado por evitarle este trago tan amargo.

A unos cuantos metros Impa esperaba pacientemente, vio a la princesa llevarse las manos a la cara, Aragón parecía estarle contando una larga historia y pasó cerca de media hora en la que ella se quedó preocupada viendo como cambiaban las facciones en el rostro de la princesa, finalmente cuando ya no soporto se acercó sin permiso y los escuchó hablar de forma bajita.

-Se siente herido y desconsolado, cree que todo fue su culpa. En estos momentos está tratando de desarraigarla porque tiene miedo que cuando llegue el momento vuelva a suceder lo mismo.

Zelda nuevamente se había cubierto el rostro con las manos y suspiraba amargamente.

-Pero si siempre lo ha sabido ¿¡Por qué ahora!?

-Sus recuerdos pesan demasiado, estaba consciente de ello aunque supongo que su mismo espíritu trato de enterrarlo, pero…

Zelda suspiró con tristeza.

-El diario- musitó.

-Las últimas páginas parecían contener una narrativa demasiado triste, creo que sin querer usted lo utilizó para despedirse Link en sus últimos momentos.

-Entonces… de verdad es mi culpa..

-De todas formas él lo vio todo desde el otro lado, no hay nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto.

La conversación a medias logró decirle a Impa lo suficiente, se sentó a un lado de Zelda y la abrazó con cariño, la princesa se echó a llorar en su regazo y durante mucho tiempo Aragón solo suspiro con tristeza.

A pesar de todo, Zelda recordó sus palabras, _"No podemos cambiar el pasado", _pero tenía que hacer algo para recomponer aquello que ella misma había roto, el corazón de Link y también sus esperanzas.

Después de todo se levantó de manera firme y una vez habiendo sacado el dolor de su alma le dio las gracias a Aragón. Era cierto que había cometido un pecado grave pero no podía dejar que su vida se terminara por eso, porque aun de manera inconsciente le había prometido a Link que cuidaría su vida incluso cuando llegara el momento.

-¿Vamos a La biblioteca?-soltó Aragón de la nada.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Impa.

-Hay que cerrar este asunto de una vez por todas.

-Bien- susurró Zelda.

**…**

Una vez con la princesa de vuelta el cristal mágico pareció volver a brillar con alegría, la biblioteca seguía echa un desastre porque después del pequeño accidente con el espíritu del héroe Aragón no se había atrevido a entrar de nuevo.

Zelda recogió los pedazos de diario y los miro con tristeza desmedida.

-Él me dijo que lo quemara- musitó el adivino.

-Si- susurró ella- es lo mejor que podemos hacer por estas páginas, durante trecientos años las maldije a cargar con una historia de pesar y tristeza, pero si las quemamos y las dejamos volar con el viento podrán volver a su lugar de origen.

Él asintió con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que las cosas serían más difíciles, pero veo que se lo ha tomado con mucha madurez alteza.

-Tengo que volver a armar el corazón de Link Aragón y además lo último que le dije esta mañana al salir no fue nada bonito, debí saber que algo realmente muy malo le pasaba, porque era irracional que me hubiera esperado siglos como para que ahora tratara de alejarme como si nada, también fui egoísta anteponiendo mis propios sentimientos, pero de ahora en delante prometo velar solamente por los suyos.

El adivino negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, no es necesario que renuncie a sus sentimientos, después de todo son ellos la razón por la cual el joven héroe la ama tanto.

-Eso es cierto- le dijo Impa- recuerde que hay que vivir con felicidad el presente.

Sus pensamientos volaron un rato entre las palabras de sus acompañantes y después nuevamente los abrazo con ternura, Aragón la rodeo con los brazos de forma cariñosa y entonces entendió que aunque había pasado poco tiempo desde que se trataban de forma directa se había encariñado demasiado con esa princesita, el dolor que sentía al verla triste no solo era por la fidelidad que le había tenido desde el mismo día en que había nacido sino porque de verdad la quería, ahora entendía porque Impa era tan terca y sobreprotectora.

-Ejemp- nuevamente la Sheikah lo miró con ojos casi asesinos.

-Tranquila Impa no voy a robártelo.

-¿Qué?, ¡No!, ¡Porque está pensando cosas extrañas!, es solo que está mal que sea tan aprovechado.

-Tienes esa mirada fiera, la misma que pone Link cuando ve que me miran otros chicos.

-¡Que!, ¡No es cierto!- profirió de modo gracioso y avergonzado.

Aragón también escondió su mirada aunque se alegraba que todo hubiera terminado de la mejor manera, la princesa estaba bien en más de una forma, Impa no lo había matado y él se había quitado una carga de encima, aunque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el joven héroe cuando se enterara de que le había contado la verdad a la princesa, una verdad que él se había esforzado por mantener en extremo secreto, se había tragado el dolor y las lágrimas con tan de que Zelda nunca lo supiera.

Al salir de la biblioteca se despidieron de Hikaru con alegría y antes de llegar al castillo el joven adivino encendió una pequeña fogata con ayuda de la princesa y su magia del dominio del fuego, las hojas del diario se volvieron cenizas entre las llamas y después cuando el fuego se apagó volaron de forma placida con el viento, viajando de manera libre y alegre, llegando hasta tierras lejanas y volviendo a unirse con la naturaleza.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios<strong>** del Capitulo:**

Bueno es tiempo de construir todo desde cero, pero sabemos que la princesa no se va a dar porvencida y va a recuperar el corazon de Link pase lo que pase ;).

.

**Bueno les dejo el capitulo en día adelantado, ya saben que se viene las fiestas Navideñas y aunque yo sea una mezcla genetica de Grinch extraño jajaja voy a tener que ausentarme, me va a tocar trabajar horas extras preparando regalos, comida y esas cosas, pero bueno, espero que disfruten de los días festivos y de nuestro hermoso y frío invierno de fin de año.**


	4. Encajando las piezas de un corazón herid

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 4: Encajando las piezas de un corazón herido.**

**...**

Al cruzar por los jardines cierta energía familiar la rozó de pronto, Zelda sonrió de manera cálida, Link la había estado esperando de forma preocupada.

Cuando se fue le había dicho algunas cosas hirientes, pero aun así él la esperaba con mucha ternura.

-Link- lo llamó de forma cariñosa y el gran lobo pardo apareció frente a ella- ven aquí mi amor.

Las palabras dulces de Zelda hicieron que él bajara la mirada, sus orejas se pegaron a su cabeza y dio la vuelta dándole la espalda para después sentarse sobre sus cuartos traseros.

Zelda suspiró un poco, pero recordó que debía tener demasiada paciencia, no era como decirle "Te perdono" y "Me perdonas" porque sabía que eso no resultaría, retomó su camino y al pasar a su lado le pasó la mano sobre el lomo con cariño a pesar de que no pudo tocarlo porque él se había vuelto intangible.

Al final del todo el corazón de Link volvió a llorar entre el silencio, porque la extrañaba tanto y quería correr y abrazarla de forma ferviente, pero entonces pensó que si lo hacía echaría todo a la basura, simplemente se levantó de la misma forma triste y la siguió hasta su cuarto.

Al igual que todas las noches Zelda se sentó junto a su ventana y esperó a que su dama de compañía terminara por arreglarle la cama, desde hacía mucho tiempo que la pobre no se atrevía a entrar en el cuarto de la princesa cuando ella no estaba, sentía miedo a causa de la esencia de demonio aunque ella no supiera concretamente que existía, tampoco sabía que era Link quien la mantenía a raya y que nada tenía que ver Zelda, aunque ella creía firmemente que su princesa despedía tan agradable esencia que era capaz de dispersar todos los males.

Cuando se despidió y cerró la puerta Zelda movió una de las almohadas a un lado de la cama, al igual que cada noche le dejaba a Link su espacio en caso de que se arrepintiera y cambiara su opinión respecto a dormir en el suelo.

Aunque el gran lobo pardo fue y se echó en su rincón de siempre, irguió la cabeza y aulló su melodía de forma bajita, Zelda no entendía por qué últimamente lo hacía con más frecuencia aunque suponía que simplemente era porque estaba preocupado.

**[***]**

Los días que siguieron a ese se volvieron más tranquilos, Zelda dejo de refunfuñar aunque seguía regañando a Link de forma suave por desplumarle las almohadas, de un momento para otro se le ocurrió una buena idea, le pidió a Impa que le consiguiera algunos materiales y después de manera graciosa fue y se sentó al lado del lobo pardo.

Link la miró de modo curioso aunque no profirió ni una sola palabra.

-Sabes Link, extraño tanto que me hables, y también extraño tanto verte como hylian, no es que no me guste tu forma de lobo, pero, la verdad me gusta más tu cabello rubio y tu hermosa carita- se rio de forma graciosa y tierna pero Link solamente se viró un poco porque otra vez tenía ganas de llorar y correr a su lado.

Durante algunas horas sólo la miró en silencio y cuando la princesa terminó le mostró una bonita almohada que ella misma había confeccionado.

-La voy a dejar en la cama, confió en que no vas a comértela.

Suspiró con cierto pesar y melancolía antes de volver a posar la cabeza sobre el piso, de ninguna forma se atrevería a comerse algo que ella había hecho con tanto cariño y mucho menos porque tenía grabadas las iniciales **"L y Z"** adornadas con un corazoncito.

-¡Princesa ya son las dos!- la voz de Impa la llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Zelda se viró un poco y con cariño le dio a Link un beso en la cabeza, últimamente se le había hecho costumbre a pesar de que cada uno de los que le había dado habían quedado en el aire.

-Te veo al rato amor, iré a practicar con Aragón y con Impa, ¿No quieres venir conmigo?

Link sólo la miró de forma curiosa, ella dejo la almohada sobre la cama, no espero una respuesta inmediata aunque después de unos minutos salió sin más remedio de su cuarto.

Cuando Zelda cerró la puerta Link se subió de forma instintiva a la cama, refunfuñó un poco porque lo único que había ahí era la almohada recién hecha, la princesa no había dejado ninguna otra con la cual él pudiera desestresarse, gruñó de manera atolondrada y después de un rato salió del cuarto porque no quería arriesgarse a romper alguna otra cosa.

**…**

Sobre las calles de la ciudadela olfateó de forma curiosa, el olor de Zelda seguía de largo hasta la carpa de adivino, suspiró de manera un poco triste, desde hacía semanas que la había descuidado en su entrenamiento aunque ahora no sabía cómo podría seguirla ayudando si se había propuesto a quedase como lobo hasta que se le acabara el tiempo.

De todas formas pensó que sería buena idea ir y ver que tanto había avanzado, sonrió de manera grata mientras la veía practicar en la parte trasera de la carpa junto con Impa, se había escondido en un arbusto y con la mirada seguía cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Que gusto señor héroe- la voz de Aragón lo sacó un poco de quicio porque no había podido sentir ni en qué momento se le había acercado.

Lo miró de forma curiosa aunque después desvió la mirada sintiendo mucha vergüenza, no había sido capaz de disculparse y también se sentía mal por haber arremetido contra él sin que tuviera ninguna culpa.

A pesar de los nervios Aragón se sentó de forma apacible a su lado.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió el otro día, me avergüenza decirlo pero me daba pena ir a disculparme hasta el castillo, espero que no me guarde demasiado odio, aunque de todas formas mi deber como Sabio es quedarme siempre al lado de la princesa, respecto a eso no puedo hacer nada así que lamento mucho que deba seguirme soportando.

-¡Casi, princesa, casi!- escuchó que Impa decía de forma emocionada, entonces su atención se perdió de manera rápida y simplemente tuvo ojos para su Zelda.

Ella había estado replicando un antiguo conjuro llamado Flechas de Fuego, le había costado mucho entender cómo se hacía porque el libro de donde lo había sacado estaba en escrito en un idioma casi arcaico, aunque ahora que lo comprendía poco a poco había podido dominarlo. Formaba un arco hecho de magia y después desde ahí soltaba una flecha de fuego.

Link la miró maravillado y después de un rato no pudo evitar empezar a mover la cola, la maestría de Zelda con los arcos siempre le había fascinado de sobremanera, la envidiaba de una manera completamente sana y recordaba con alegría como en varias de sus vidas ella le había enseñado a usarlo, los bonitos recuerdos fluyeron a través de su memoria y después de muchas semanas le vio el lado bueno a no tener su contenedor mental vacío.

-Auch- gruñó de forma graciosa cuando sintió que le arrancaron un pelo, se viró de inmediato y encontró a Aragón con la cara completamente roja de la vergüenza.

-¡Ah!, ¡Perdón!,¡Perdón!, ¡Lo siento tanto, yo y mi estúpida curiosidad innata, no creí que de verdad funcionaria!

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- después de varias semanas su propia voz lo dejo atolondrado.

Zelda se viró de inmediato al escucharlo y sonrió con alegría al verlo ahí tan cerca, corrió hasta llegar a su lado, Link se paró de forma tonta e intento correr pero de pronto sintió que se había tropezado con algo.

Aragón volvió a mirarlo con los ojos hechos platos y Link le gruñó al saber que había sido él quien le había jugado sucio, acaba de descubrir que el joven adivino había despertado una habilidad que no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Es intangible?- preguntó el adivino de forma boba

Link le gruñó a modo de respuesta.

-¿Qué te paso mi cielo?- le preguntó Zelda al ver que se había caído.

-Perdón- susurró Aragón- yo lo tumbe.

Zelda le acercó la mano para acariciarlo pero lo atravesó como al aire mismo.

-¿Cómo?- susurró de forma acomplejada.

-No estoy seguro- clamó el Adivino tratando de entender cómo era que lo había hecho.

Link volvió a bufarle y Zelda lo regañó de manera suave, se sentó a su lado y Link ya no pudo correr como hubiera querido, le habría dolido mucho hacerle eso a Zelda así que sólo se mantuvo quieto como lo había hecho durante semanas.

**[***]**

Las cosas se habían vuelto extrañas, era raro pensar que un simple mortal tuviera esa clase de habilidades, Zelda era la excepción a la regla, pero Link sabía que se debía a su naturaleza divina que aunque había sido relegada en tiempos de antaño aún conservaba cierta parte intacta en su esencia. Y Aragón, aún era todo un misterio, era difícil quedarse lejos como deseaba porque el adivino había encontrado la forma de arrearlo siempre hacia la princesa.

-Ya déjame- gruñó una tarde cuando Aragón había ido sacarlo del castillo.

-Pero practicaremos con blancos en movimiento, ¿No quiere ayudar a la princesa?

Link lo miró de reojo y después de un rato negó con la mirada.

-La princesa Zelda se pondrá triste si sigue haciéndole este tipo de cosas.

-Ella estará mejor así.

-Sabe que no es cierto, sabe que no importa lo que haga, ella seguirá amándolo siempre. Si ella le hiciera lo mismo apuesto a que usted tampoco cedería.

El corazón de Link se estrujó un poco, era cierto, él nunca la dejaría sin importar lo que ella le hiciera.

El sonido de unos pasos alertó a los jóvenes hylians, Link irguió las orejas y Aragón retrocedió un paso cuando se abrió la puerta y vio entrar a Makivelo.

-Vaya, joven ex-sabio ¿Qué hace en la habitación de la princesa?

-Lo mismo podría preguntarle Makivelo.

-Señor Makivelo.- gruñó en tono petulante

-¿Señor?, ya no estoy tan seguro, ¿Cuantos siglos tiene, viejo demonio?

El hombrecillo enrojeció del coraje.

-¡Insolente!

-Sí,- susurró -pero no intento ganarme favores con alguien de su calaña. Sólo he venido por esto- dijo acercándose a un mueble para tomar un libro- La princesa me lo ha encargado.

-¿La princesa?, ¿Desde cuándo tiene tratos tan cercanos?

-Soy su sabio personal, ¿No lo sabía?

-Vamos a ver si es cierto, ¡En dónde está ella!

-¡Qué le importa!- bufó de manera amarga, no era como si Aragón conociera a profundidad el sentimiento odio, pero a él, a Makivelo sí que lo odiaba y con todas sus fuerzas.

El rey pasaba en ese momento cerca e intervino para clamar la disputa.

-¡Ya basta!- gruñó

Discutieron un buen rato hasta que de verdad el rey se preguntó en donde estaba su hija.

-¿En dónde está Aragón?

El joven adivino agachó la mirada.

-En la biblioteca Alteza.

-Vamos a ver si es cierto- gruñó Makivelo mientras se retiraba a paso rápido.

-"Zelda"- en cuanto el pensamiento cruzó su mente Link se echó a correr como loco, no quería que Makivelo estuviera cerca de ella, ni mucho menos si por casualidad estaba sola o sin Impa.

Entró casi patinando a la estancia antes de que Makivelo se topara con Zelda.

-Oh, cielo, viniste- clamó ella con alegría, ¿Aragón te ha convencido?- le preguntó mientras se inclinaba para abrazarlo, Link le negó con la cabeza y ella retrocedió un poco dolida aunque con paciencia y amor soportó que la rechazara.

De pronto lo vio virarse y gruñir hacia la puerta. Makivelo entró de forma casi autoritaria y Zelda puso una mala cara, detrás de él el rey y Aragón llegaron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Ahí está- dijo Aragón con parsimonia.

Makivelo gruñó de manera sorda.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Zelda un poco nerviosa.

-No cariño es solo que tengo días que no te veo.

-Papá, pero si siempre estas ocupado.

Hablaron de manera alegre aunque Link se había pegado a Zelda y no dejaba de ver al ministro con ojos asesinos.

-¿Así que, Aragón es tu sabio personal?

-Si- susurró ella de forma graciosa.

-Impa me hablo de él, me dijo que era bueno en lenguas Arcanas, así que le escribí una carta y le he pedido que también me enseñe, el señor Aragón ha sido muy amable en aceptar en venir a enseñarme.

-¿Qué raro?- dijo el rey.

-Alteza, otra vez lastima mis sentimientos- clamó Aragón, pero el rey sólo hizo una mueca graciosa.

Después de un rato dejó a la princesa con el Sabio y llamó a Makivelo para le mostrara algunos papeles que parecían extraños en las secciones económicas del reino.

-Manos mal- susurró el joven adivino.

-Si no se me hubiera olvidado el Libro, hubiéramos estado en graves problemas- masculló Zelda de forma bajita temiendo que el malvado y pequeño ministro estuviera por ahí escuchando, aunque eso fuera algo casi imposible.

-¿Qué tienes Link?- preguntó Zelda al ver que el Lobo pardo no quitaba la mirada de la puerta.

-Se ha asustado al saber que estaría sola con Makivelo- clamó Aragón.

Link profirió un pequeño bufido.

-Tenemos problemas y es un milagro que no se diera cuenta.

-¿Si?

El otro día lo electrocute sin querer queriendo.

-¿¡Qué!?- masculló Aragón en un tono casi demasiado alto.

-¡Fue un accidente!- dijo Zelda con arrepentimiento- mi cuerpo actuó solo, pero fue porque me trato como un bruto, también me asusté- habló tratando de no llorar porque se le habían entremezclado los sentimientos, el coraje, la culpa y el miedo.

Link sintió que la sangre le hervía, Makivelo había osado maltratarla y todo había ocurrido en uno de esos momentos de descuido.

Aragón la tranquilizó de manera tierna y después cuando las cosas se clamaron, ambos salieron juntos hacia los jardines, Link siguió a la princesa, estaba enojado, muy enojado con él mismo por haber permitido que algo como aquello pasara.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios<strong>** del Capitulo:**

Bueno antes que nada una disculpa por no haber subido cap la semana pasada xD, excusas miles de miles... naaaaa ¡Mentira! jajaja, incluso aunque fue año nuevo, no fue como si hubiera estado ocupada comiendo uvas o contando en cuanta regresiva, lo que paso fue que me quede de vaga viendo Naruto Shippuden jajaja, si tal cual, y bueno no se si valió la pena creo que me quede toda cabreada, primero porque lo cortaron en la parte buena y después porque me entere de que lo que sigue es relleno ¡Nooooooooooo! ¡Relleno!, ¡No saben como lo odio! TT_TT , me dejan en suspenso y agonizando como no tienen idea. En fin ¬¬ , al final cuando me di cuenta ya era tardísimo y después el jueves ese dia si que tuve un montón de pendientes xD

Y bueno Link sigue haciendo berrinche xD, y Aragón se ha puesto un poco rebelde jaja, en el siguiente cap seguro que la historia avanza mucho mas que esto así que les pido que sean pacientes :D. por el momento la trama parece ir un poco lenta pero les aseguro que lo compensare en la siguiente parte ;)


	5. Tu lugar esta a mi Lado

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 5: Tu lugar está a mi lado.**

**...**

Esa noche mientras miraba hacia afuera, la escuchó cantar de forma bajita, el brillo de las estrellas era cálido y acogedor al igual que la melodía que ella tarareaba.

-Qué extraño- clamó ella entre risas- ¿Quién sabe de donde habrá salido esa cosa?, sabes Link, a veces viene a mi mete en sueños, crees que sea un recuerdo de otra vida- le dijo de forma tierna.

El gran lobo pardo la miró de forma boba y después ella se acercó para darle su beso de las buenas noches, al igual que siempre se quedó un poco en el aire, y después se fue a dormir a su cama.

-Ven Link- escuchó que ella susurraba en medio de sus sueños –Ven

-Si- musitó también él acercándose a la cama. La vio dormir y le acercó un poco el hocico, la extrañaba, la extrañaba de sobremanera.

**[***]**

Los días que siguieron fueron extrañamente tranquilos, Impa y Aragón se quedaron cerca de ella, la extraña amenaza de Makivelo parecía seguir presente, aunque teniéndolos a ellos dos como escolta no había mucho de lo cual preocuparse. Link también solía seguirla contantemente y eso la tenía un poco más contenta.

-¿Ya avanza?- preguntó Impa con un poco de nostalgia.

-Ya casi, poco a poco, su corazón es como un verdadero rompecabezas, aunque…

-¿Si?

-Se supone que he visto miles de veces la portada, debería de saber cómo ármalo*.

-Sí. Así se habla princesa.

-No voy a rendirme Impa.

La cálida conversación avanzó desde la cocina hasta la habitación de la princesa, Zelda abrió la puerta y vio a Link saltar desde su cama, quien sabe que estaría haciendo allí arriba pero al parecer se había espantado al ser descubierto.

La princesa profirió una risita al tiempo que entraba a buscar su antiguo diario.

-¿Para qué quieres eso mi niña?

-Creo que le había escrito notas de otros libros, títulos, páginas…. No sé, ¿Quién sabe?. Vamos a buscarlos a la biblioteca Impa, seguro que guardan cosas interesantes, ¿crees que haya estado practicando alguna magia?

-No lo sé, es probable, ¿No dijo Link que usted era una buena maga en su otra vida?

-Si- susurró de forma divertida mientras ojeaba el diario.

Link la miró de reojo desde lo lejos.

-"¿Notas?"- de alguna forma extraña no lo había notado, ¿era porque no había leído el borde de las paginas?, parpadeó de forma curiosa y esperó hasta que Zelda se fuera.

Habían pasado semanas y sentía que su espíritu estaba en los límites, quería estar con su princesa y de forma curiosa había terminado por adoptar las mimas extrañas costumbres de ella, ese raro comportamiento que mostraba la princesa cuando iba al cementerio y se pegaba al lobo de piedra, la diferencia era que…

**…**

**-**Pensándolo bien Impa, creo que debería dejar el diario guardado en mi recamara.

-Tal vez.

-Apréndete esto- le dijo mientras le dictaba algunas notas- yo me aprendo el resto.

Y así de manera inesperada había vuelto para guardar su diario, Impa abrió la puerta con cuidado más por costumbre que por cualquier otra cosa.

Ambas pusieron ojos curiosos cuando vieron a Link saltar nuevamente sobre la cama.

-Allá va su última almohada- susurró Impa en tono bajito mientras ambas seguían a Link con la mirada.

De forma curiosa Link tomó la almohada con el hocico pero en lugar de despanchurrarla simplemente volvió con ella al piso y se echó a dormir sobre ella.

Los ojos de Zelda se llenaron de ternura al ver que Link acariciaba su rostro contra la almohada como solía hacerlo con su propio rostro hace algún tiempo cuando la abrazaba a ella, jaló a Impa con cierto cuidado y la Sheikah que había entendido el mensaje a la primera cerró la puerta con la misma delicadeza.

Adentro, Link suspiró de manera ahogada, estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no las había sentido ni escuchado al igual que hacía unos momentos cuando Zelda lo había visto saltar como chapulín desde la cama.

.

.

_-No creo que sea buena idea_

_-¿Tiene miedo Sir Link?- clamó ella de manera traviesa mientras avanzaban por los jardines._

_-Pues…_

_-Vaya- susurró ella de forma decepcionada._

_-La parte trasera del establo todavía está en reconstrucciones._

_-Solo porque salió volando una vez no significa que lo hará de nuevo._

_-¿Segura?_

_-Segura yo.._

_La interrumpió tomándola por la cintura para alzarla en el aire y darle una vueltita traviesa._

_-¡Link!, ¡basta!, sabes que me mareo._

_-Basta- susurró también él besándola de forma tierna._

_Sus labios se juntaron de manera cálida y después se obligó a soltarla porque realmente le faltaba el aire._

_-Oye… ya corregí mis notas, no te preocupes._

_-¿Por qué corre mi hermosa reina?_

_-Quiero que Hyrule siempre este a salvo, ya no hay nadie que pueda enseñarme magia más avanzada, debo caminar por mi propia cuanta al igual que este reino._

_-Pero.. ¿A caso no estoy yo siempre a tu lado para esas cosas?_

_-Sí. ¿De verdad vas a estarlo siempre?_

_-Si- clamó él mientras volvía a besarla- siempre._

_-Júrame que nunca vas a arrepentirte._

_-Te lo juro mi vida, no importa lo que pase…_

_Ella lo abrazó de forma tierna por la cintura_

_-El consejo va a lincharme pero ¡Que importa!_

_-¡Cielos!- clamó mientras se reía- no dejare que nunca pase, nunca nadie va a tocar a mi hermoso Lobito._

_-¡Lobito!- refunfuñó él con gracia_

_-Eso eres cielo, corres y corres como un salvaje, pero al final siempre vuelves a tu sitio._

_-¿A, si?, ¿Y cuál se supone que es mi sitio?_

_-Tu sitio… tu lugar preferido- clamó ella con una sonrisa._

_-¿Lugar?- musitó nuevamente mientras se apoderaba de su boca._

_-Tu lugar está a mi lado… siempre a mi lado.._

_._

_._

Y de pronto refunfuñó al sentir que despertaba, estaba soñando tan bonito ¿¡Porque tenía que despertarse!?

El cuarto se había vuelto un poco frío y de pronto al sentir aquella presencia se levantó como un resorte, el gruñido del lobo hizo que la sombra del demonio saliera corriendo.

-¡No!- vocifero con rabia- ¡No vas a escaparte!

Se movió como si lo hubieran electrocutado y salió disparado a todo trote, algunas cosas que estaban a su paso terminaron cayéndose haciendo que varios sirvientes en el castillo se espantaran de sobremanera.

Y entonces rugió de manera enojada al sentir que se le había perdido cerca del cementerio.

-Maldita sea- se gruñó de forma enojada al darse cuenta que había caído en un sueño demasiado profundo.

Nuevamente bramó con rabia, pero cuando volvía al castillo sonrió de alegre manera, hacía tiempo que no tenía un sueño como ese, de hecho hacía tiempo que no dormía tan profundo, desde que era un espíritu no había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo aunque si lo pensaba de manera detenida en últimas fechas se sentía bastante fatigado, tal vez era por el estrés de la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Zelda- susurró de manera tierna.

De pronto un terrible estruendo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, miró hacia el sur de la ciudadela, una extraña columna de humo se alzaba de forma caprichosa sobre los tejados de las casas y con curiosidad se acercó para ver qué era lo que ocurría.

-¡Mi local está arruinado!- gruñía un hombrecito.

Al parecer un mercader de flores bomba se había tropezado mientras caminaba con su carreta, Link se rio de forma maliciosa, "Que gente tan torpe" pensó de manera graciosa, y recordó que él también solía ser torpe cada vez que aprendía a usar esas cosas*.

El olor a quemado y el fuerte ruido que aún le retumbaba lo llevó de vuelta su sueño.

-¡Demonios!- gruñó nuevamente- ¿Zelda, de verdad habrás corregido sus notas?

**[***]**

Pues sí, de verdad si las había corregido, Link había entrado a la biblioteca con el miedo de encontrar solo ruinas pero Impa y Zelda aún estaban haciendo recolección bibliográfica.

La princesa lo saludó con una sonrisa y después lo invito a sentarse junto a ella en un silloncito que Impa había instalado en el sitio, Link se acomodó a su lado y con curiosidad echó una mirada al diario que Zelda aún estaba leyendo.

Decía algo así como "nunca le des de beber a un ácido"… ¿Qué?, pues la verdad no había entendido nada pero se notaba que ella si se entendía sola con sus anotaciones a pesar de que hubieran estado más de tres siglos desatendidas.

-Esto está mal- había dicho burlándose de ella misma, -aunque supongo que va con el conocimiento de la época… ¿mmm?- gruñó de forma graciosa y después de un rato Link le quito el diario con el hocico y se sentó encima de el para que ya no lo ojeara.- ¡Link!, ¡Quita de ahí tu trasero!

El gran Lobo pardo negó con la cabeza.

-Princesa- Impa la llamó entre risas- creo que el joven héroe tiene razón, ya es muy tarde.

-¿Tarde?

-Así lo marca el reloj de arena, supongo que no se ha dado cuanta porque no nos llega la luz natural a este sitio.

Entonces suspiró de buena manera y pensó que podría aprovechar el pequeño momento en el que Link se había materializado, pero él vio venir su movimiento y saltó de forma graciosa haciendo que la princesa se tambaleara.

-Ya verás- gruñó ella con cariño- ya volverás a tu lugar Lobito desobediente- le dijo de forma graciosa.

Desde la entrada de la biblioteca Link se dio la media vuelta para clavarle la mirada, sus ojos se perdieron un momento entre los de ella y después se viró nuevamente para poder sonreír por lo bajo.

-Si-Musitó de manera quedita, tanto que hasta él mismo creyó que aquella pequeña palabra había sido producto de su pensamiento.

**…**

Al llegar a su cuarto hicieron la misma rutina monótona de siempre, Zelda esperó a su sirvienta y después mientras le acomodaba la cama la muchacha irguió una ceja de forma traviesa.

-¿Pasa algo?- musitó la princesa desde el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Princesa ¿Otra vez perdió la almohada?

-¿La almohada?... mmm.

-Le traeré otra- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa.

Zelda recorrió el cuarto curiosamente y detrás de un mueble volvió a encontrar a Link holgazaneando sobre ella, él la miró con cierta vergüenza y de forma graciosa arrastró la almohada hasta ponerla de nuevo en su sitio, después regresó a su esquina y se sentó de forma atolondrada.

Ella solamente se rio de forma bajita.

-Aquí esta- clamó la muchacha mientras regresaba con una almohada nueva- ¡Ah cielos! ¿Y de dónde ha salido?

-La encontré- clamó Zelda de forma divertida.

La sirvienta también hizo un mohín gracioso.

-Anda, ya déjala no creo que me estorbe.

Y así fue como termino con dos almohadas sobre la cama. Después de un rato escuchó a Link aullar su melodía, era tan cotidiana que juraba que ya casi se la había aprendido de memoria y se preguntó si alguna vez podría tocarla en algún instrumento a pesar de que sonaba complicada.

-Buenas noches Link- susurró mientras apagaba las luces- ven y abrázame- le pidió como cada noche antes de dormirse.

Link la miró de forma tierna, estaba cansado, muy, muy, cansado, el sueño le había revuelto los sentimientos y después de un rato su corazón se sitio muy triste.

Ahí estaba.

Justo delante de sus ojos…

Y aun así, le pareció que se había ido demasiado lejos.

-Ya no quiero- musitó al borde del llanto, la quería, la amaba, la extrañaba… quería estar con ella aunque su cuerpo se lo impidiera de varias formas.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dio un brinco a la cama y con mucho cuidado se acurrucó a su lado, las lucecitas volaron por toda la habitación al instante y momentos después sus brazos se estrecharon alrededor del cuerpo de ella.

Habían pasado solo unas cuantas semanas, pero las había sentido peor que esos trecientos años de espera, tal vez porque de cierta forma no era el único que sufría, lloró a su lado de forma silenciosa y rogó a las diosas para que Zelda no se despertara.

No lo escucharían de eso estaba seguro…

¿Quién iba escucharlo?, había traicionado a las diosas para poder estar con su amada, quizás alguien más cercano ¿Hylia? Pero si hubiera tenido que despertarla para decirle "sigue durmiendo", era una completa ironía.

El cálido contacto hizo que Zelda abriera los ojos y de manera lenta viró un poco su rostro para poder ver el de él a sus espaldas.

-Link- Le susurró de forma tierna, había extrañado tanto sus brazos y sin pensarlo dos veces se viró completamente para acurrucarse en su pecho- no llores- musitó, y entonces el pequeño abrazo se volvió realmente férreo.

Después de todo ya no había marcha tras, había perdido en el mismo instante en el que le había hablado, en el mismo instante en el que su debilidad la había llamado a su lado hasta esa tumba en el cementerio, ya no había forma de volver el tiempo, de poder dejar las cosas como eran…

Las cosas como eran….

Pero si siempre había estado a su lado, ¿Cómo iban a ser las cosas si él no estaba?

-No llores- volvió a decirle ella con mucho cariño, alzó un poco el rostro y le dio un bonito beso en la mejilla- ya no tengas miedo- le susurró mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas- te prometo que voy a cumplir mi promesa.

-Promesa- musitó tratando de hilar palabras.

-Lo prometo…no llores que no voy a suicidarme.

Las palabras lo dejaron completamente frío y de pronto la respiración se le volvió sumamente pesada, no supo que decir y solo se quedó gimoteando de forma raída.

Zelda lo estrujó aun con más amor.

-Lo prometo- volvió a susurrar de forma sincera- cuando llegue el momento me quedare para vivir en este mundo… pero Link, antes de que eso pase encontrare la manera de que te quedes a mi lado… ya verás voy a encontrarla… y vas a quedarte conmigo, para siempre.

Poco a poco sus palabras volvieron al silencio, el sueño la venció de forma inevitable y después de un rato Link acarició su cuerpo contra el de ella, las lágrimas aun surcaban por su rostro pero no volvió a limpiárselas simplemente las dejó que corrieran labrado con cada paso el camino de su destino…

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

**N.A.:*** Como las cajas que guardan los rompecabezas, se supone que tienen la imagen de cómo debe lucir cuando está completo xD.

*****Vaya pues sí, yo siempre lo arruino con eso jajaja. En serio siempre exploto de forma tonta xD.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

Bueno antes que nada, no sé si lo notaron pero en el capitulo hay un sueño xD (seguro que si se dieron cuenta porque no esta tan difícil de identificar), en fin, bueno la verdad es que no lo recuerdo pero estoy casi segura de que es el primero a lo largo de todo el fic, es decir, el primero que parece a lo largo de la historia en todas las partes que llevo hechas, y bueno lo hago notar porque a partir de aquí van a ser sumamente constantes.

**La forma en la que los separo es con un espacio de dos puntitos seguidos de cursivas y para cerrar nuevamente lo hago con los dos puntitos, bueno ahora cada vez que vean un espacio grande entre párrafos van a saber que están entrando en un Sueño xD**

(no tengo idea de como poner esa clase de indicación en la parte de arriba sin que se vea desconcordante x.x)

**.~**

Más o menos por aquí termina la parte cuatro ;), el capitulo que viene es... o bueno mas bien dicho "era" como una especie de mini Epilogo que cerraba con esta etapa de la historia, antes estaba tan cortito que había decidido publicarlo junto con este cap, pero bueno al final después de que Zelink91 me insistió en que queria Zelink de la historia alterna a esta (La que narra la vida pasada de Sir Link y la reina Zelda) pues decidí aprovechar esta clase de espacios xD


	6. Esperanza (Final)

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 6: Esperanza.**

**...**

-Ya déjame Link- gruñó de forma divertida.

Después de todos esos días ahora simple y sencillamente se le había pegado como un chicle, era como si al final del todo buscara reponer el tiempo perdido.

Zelda se rio de forma divertida porque ahora ya no podía caminar normalmente, cada vez que daba un paso Link caminaba pegado a ella justo por la espalda.

-Vaya- murmuró Impa.

Y después Aragón dio un gran bostezo, era muy temprano pero ya no tenían otro horario para practicar su magia, los días pasaban y Makivelo había convencido al rey de que algo extraño pasaba con su hija, Impa tenía que asegurarse que la princesa estuviera de vuelta en el castillo durante las tardes y las noches.

Nuevamente cabeceó por inercia y su cabeza fue a parar al pecho de Impa, un terrible tronido resonó en toda la parte trasera de la carpa y cuando Link y Zelda voltearon encontraron al pobre de Aragón casi muerto y a Impa furiosa y completamente sonrojada.

El espíritu del héroe no pudo evitar reírse aunque a Zelda el pobre adivino le dio un poco de lastima.

-Mira Link- le habló Zelda mientras se sentaban en el césped, había cogido un libro grueso de la biblioteca el cual contenía una pequeña esperanza- este hechizo sirve para atar almas, sirve para crear un "_**Kai**__"_

-¿**Kai**?**- **repitió él mientras volvía abrazarla por la cintura.

-Es… un espíritu acompañante, llamas al espíritu y lo atas a este mundo con ayuda de un objeto.

-Parece complicado- le dijo en tono triste mientras observaba el gran libro.

-Sí, puede que sea una magia demasiado avanzada pero quiero intentarlo.

Nuevamente él desvió la mirada con mucha tristeza, Zelda le acarició la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No tengas miedo- le susurró de forma amorosa- somos como una sola alma, no hay forma de que podamos existir separados. Funcionará. Lo prometo.

-Zelda…

-¿Si?

Durante algunos instantes se hizo un pequeño silencio hasta que él retomó la palabra pero tratando de evitar el tema.

-¿Fue Aragón?

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién te dijo?, ¿fue él verdad?, no había nadie más que conociera ese secreto.

-Ya no importa Link, perdóname por haberte lastimado.

-El problema no soy yo… ¿Tú...

-El problema es precisamente ese,- lo interrumpió de una forma un poquito brusca- también tienes que pensar en ti Link, todavía no lo entiendes, ¿cierto?, _No te perteneces sólo a ti mismo. No hay nada en este mundo que pertenezca solo a uno mismo. Todos están conectados a alguien más y comparten algo con ellos. Por eso nunca puedes ser libre. También por eso es divertido, triste y preciado*****_

-¿Qué?- preguntó de forma atolondrada.

-Me duele cada vez que te lastimas, si te pones triste también me deprimo, ¿Podrías quitar esa cara?, no seas tonto.

De pronto se le salió por completo el aire y la abrazó de forma tierna.

-Te amo- le dijo de una forma aún más atolondrada.

-Sabes que también te amo- clamó ella acercándole el rostro.

El pobre Link volvió a saltar como chapulín atarantado. Se cayó de espaldas y terminó de forma boba sobre el césped.

-¡Link!- gruñó ella de forma divertida.

-No me hagas correr como lobo de nuevo- le dijo poniendo sus ojitos de cachorro.

-Corres porque quieres cielo.

-¿Es que acaso te gusta tragarte el aire?

-No voy a tragarme el aire. Lo prometo.

-La última vez dijiste eso y…

-Ya sé, pero no creas que soy tan tonta.

-Zelda- susurró él bajando la mirada.

-No tengas miedo Link, ven aquí y dame un beso.

-¿En la mejilla?

-En donde quieras pero regresa- le dijo de forma suplicante.

Él sonrió de nuevo y fue a regalarle un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya no te vayas, entiéndelo… tu lugar está a mi lado- le susurró de forma bajita.

-Desde tiempos inmemoriales- le contestó mientras juntaban sus miradas.

**[***]**

-_Querido Diario me he escabullido de mis guardias, aquí abajo en biblioteca he secuestrado a Sir Link…_

Zelda soltó una pequeña risita mientras releía el antiguo diario, la tranquila y serena noche solamente había dejado paso al cantar de los insectos nocturnos. A su lado, Link dormía a pierna suelta con el cabello completamente alborotado y su mano izquierda unida firmemente a la cintura de su amada.

La joven princesa suspiró de nuevo mientras sus cejas se unían a la largo de su frente a modo de disgusto, habían cosas que no podían remediarse, como por ejemplo, esas enormes manchas de tinta dispersas a lo largo de ese par de páginas.

-Parece ser que lo torpe no se me quita ni a lo largo de los siglos- gruñó de forma bajita.

Era una mancha antigua, tan añeja, que estaba completamente segura de que esta vez no había sido cosa de su lobito travieso, seguramente ella misma había tenido un accidente con la tinta en su vida pasada.

-Awww, ¡mancha del fastidio!, oh, creo que ahí se ve un poco; _se ha puesto terco desde que le mencione lo de "esa cosa" pero para ser sincera no tengo ganas de contarle lo que acontece, esta mañana he mandado una patrulla a que me traiga informe, espero que vuelvan con buenas noticias, de todas formas no planeo decirle a Link nada, he tenido pesadillas en las que lo veo entrar en el bosque sin esperanza alguna de que regrese… sé que sólo son sueños pero no quiero que se vaya._

Zelda irguió nuevamente las cejas estaba tan borroso que apenas si le entendía, antes simplemente había pasado las paginas al darse cuenta de que eran ilegibles pero por alguna razón últimamente tenia curiosidad en saber que era lo que se había borrado.

-¿Esa cosa?- musitó sintiéndose confundida- si era mi propio diario, me pregunto porque no especifique con más detalle, ¡Rayos!- gruñó tratando de limpiar la mancha como si de verdad pudiera.

Link bostezó de forma tierna y su mano acarició el cuerpo de la princesa haciendo que a ella le dieran un poco de cosquillas, nuevamente sintió la necesidad de esforzarse y enfocó un poco más la vista a pesar de que la escritura de esas dos páginas era casi completamente ilegible.

_-Ayer en la tarde cuando bajamos a la biblioteca terminamos por… … con tantos besos y caricias que se me estremeció por completo el cuerpo…. … También termine por regañarlo porque a pesar de que se lo advertí se puso sumamente… … y también termine por perder algunos de mis adornos, ya tenía suficiente con lo de las hombreras, menos mal que de seguro a estos nadie los extraña… y…_

Se abanicó un poco tratando de leerlo de forma completa pero…

-Ahhh ¡Jodida mancha!- clamó de forma exasperada cuando aquella textura negruzca no le permitió seguir con el relato, ¿¡Por qué!?, ¡Por qué precisamente tenía que haber caído sobre esa página!. Suspiró sintiendo cierta pesadumbre.

A su lado Link parecía sonreír entre sus sueños como si algo le pareciera gracioso.

-Hmmm, cómo me gustaría merme en tu cabeza, seguro que tus sueños son extraordinarios, como las puertas doradas de la historia- musitó mientras le daba un beso- ¿eh? Ahí abajo hay algo más, creo que es un apunte; … _he descubierto un hechizo mágico para preservar ejemplares antiguos, finalmente después de muchos años podre comenzar a leer los… ... transcribiré la formula en un pergamino en blanco con el número ..2._

Cerró el diario de golpe, nuevamente maldijo a la horrible mancha y al final de todo se recostó sobre su cama de forma pensativa, Link se acurrucó contra su pecho y a pesar de todo consiguió sacarle una sonrisa, le dio otro tierno beso en la cabeza y con un soplido apagó la luminiscencia que despedía su pequeña lámpara de aceite.

**.**

**.**

-_Con el numero 0025…_

_De forma sigilosa se arrastró hasta su lado, su largo entrenamiento le permitió colarse entre las estanterías sin que su presa se diera cuenta, sus fieros ojos azules se clavaron con decisión sobre su objetivo y después con un ágil brinquito atrapó a la reina por la cintura._

_-¡Link!- gruñó levantándose de un salto debido a la sorpresa, el pequeño escritorio se balanceó de forma brusca y con un trastabilleo el recipiente que contenía la tinta fue a parar sobre sus trabajos._

_El pobre Link puso una cara de espanto al ver los ojos que había puesto la reina mientras observaba toda la tinta esparcida._

_-Oh, oh..- musitó él con un poquito de miedo._

_-¡Oh, oh!?- gruñó ella poniendo ella una cara realmente terrorífica._

_-Oye Zelda no te enojes- dijo con voz nerviosa._

_Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, nuevamente escuchó como el líquido se escurría hasta llegar al piso y de forma rápida trató de retirar la tinta sin causar el mayor daño._

_-Oh mi diario- suspiró de forma bajita sin que su joven caballero llegara a escucharla._

_A lo lejos Link puso cara de perrito triste, no sabía que su travesura terminaría en un desastre y ahora cuando miraba hacia el frente sentía mucho arrepentimiento por haber arruinado el "Libro" de Zelda._

_-Lo siento, ¿Me permites secarlo?- le habló mientras le pasaba una mano por la cintura y con la otra cogía el texto._

_-No, no, no,- le dijo de forma nerviosa mientras lo recuperaba de forma atarantada._

_Link sólo la miro de forma confusa._

_-Yo lo arreglo cielo- suspiró un poco y lo depositó en un lugar seguro- es una suerte que el papel sea medianamente grueso, aunque no creo que pueda rescatar esas dos páginas._

_-¿Quieres que te ayude a reescribirlas?- preguntó con su carita inocente._

_-Mejor no Link- dijo toda ruborizada._

_Las manos del joven héroe le brindaron una tierna caricia y de repente todo el enfado se esfumó como si fuera magia._

_-Perdóname- le suplicó mientras le regalaba un beso en el cuello._

_-Ya Link, ¿cuándo vas a comportarte?_

_Él simplemente desvió la mirada un poco triste._

_-Está en mi naturaleza, es.. porque soy un simple chico de campo._

_-Cielo no te pongas triste- le dijo de forma arrepentida-No me refería a eso, sabes que me encantas tal y como eres, pero a veces debes de aprender cuando es el momento._

_-¿Y cuándo es el momento?_

_-Después de que limpies tu desastre- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba el tiradero que la tinta había dejado._

_-Ouuuh- se lamentó él de forma graciosa, a veces también solía ser un vago y no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de tareas._

_-Vamos- le dictó ella con ese acento de firmeza que siempre la caracterizaba. Avanzó sin el menor cuidado buscando algo con que limpiar la tinta, Link simplemente la miró con cariño y sin poder evitarlo se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ella._

_-¡Aaawww Link!, quítateme de encima, travieso- le reclamó entre carcajadas._

_-Dijiste que esperara el momento y eso fue lo que hice, ves, no hay nada que pueda echar a perder ahora- clamó con su sonrisita malvada._

_-Oye te estas volviendo abusivo._

_-Es porque me fascinas, te amo- clamó mientras la llenaba de besos, y ella se reía de forma tonta sin poder evitarlo…_

**_._**

**_._**

-¡Link!- gruñó Zelda tratando de contener su risa.

El espíritu del héroe se había quedado pegado a ella mientras le daba besos en el cuello, a pesar de la ligereza, la cálida y apasionada esencia seguía haciendo efecto sobre ella, quien sabe que rayos estaría soñando Link pero se notaba que no planeaba dejarla.

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

**N.A:*** Ichihara Yuuko (XxX Holic)

* * *

><p><strong>Cometarios del Capitulo:<strong>

jajaja Ay Link ¿Pero que estabas soñando? ñ/ /ñ

xD, bueno seguro ya saben o intuyen que fue culpa de Zelda, es decir, estaba leyendo en voz alta e involuntariamente el inconsciente de Link se puso en "Activo" jajaja, y ver si a partir de aquí ya se va entendiendo poco a poquito porque la Historia se llama **"Kai"**

Y Bueno pues el ultimo capitulo de esta parte xD, Literalmente un **Puente** en la historia, básicamente porque a partir de aquí se van a enlazar muchas cosas nuevas y extrañas, la búsqueda y reconstrucción de un "**hechizo incompleto**" llevara a nuestros héroes ancestrales a una nueva aventura en busca de la Esperanza.

Asi que ya saben los espero en la siguiente etapa de este fic xD, en** "Un viaje en busca de la Felicidad"**

**.**

**¡Ah, si!, ¿Quieren saber que había en esas paginas borrosas? **bueno no se preocupen que es algo que si va a ser narrado en la siguiente parte, jajaja la verdad lo deje asi en este pedacito por pura maldad, para que se queden picados xD.


End file.
